The present disclosure relates generally to radio frequency identification (RFID) systems, methods, and apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems, methods, and apparatus for improving detection of RFID tags for identification and tracking of baggage.
Radio frequency identification (RFID) tags are electronic devices that may be affixed to items whose presence is to be detected and/or monitored. The presence of an RFID tag, and therefore the presence of the item to which the RFID tag is affixed, may be checked and monitored by devices known as “readers” or “reader panels.” Readers typically transmit radio frequency signals to which the RFID tags respond. Each RFID tag can store a unique identification number. The RFID tags respond to reader-transmitted signals by providing their identification number and additional information stored on the RFID tag based on a reader command to enable the reader to determine an identification and characteristics of an item, for example baggage.
Currently, airlines are implementing RFID monitoring capabilities at airports to track baggage to ensure the baggage gets to the correct destination. These implementations have experienced difficulty in achieving 100% read success due the fact the RFID tags are not always oriented in an optimum position on a piece of baggage in order to achieve a successful read. Thus, if an RFID tag is not optimally read, the bag associated with the unread RFID tag must be manually removed from a conveyor belt and manually taken to a proper location, which is extremely time consuming for both the person manually taking the baggage to a destination and the process itself.
An existing solution is to put multiple readers and/or to position baggage in a particular orientation to try to ensure an optimal read is made. However, extra readers and elaborate baggage orientation devices adds cost.
Accordingly, a need is present for a method and apparatus to minimize improper reads of RFID tags or overcome issues discussed above.